mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Hono (TV)
Jun Hono is Tetsuya Tsurugi's partner and pilot of the Venus A in the Great Mazinger manga and anime. In the anime, Jun is the daughter of a Japanese mother and an African-American father. In the manga, Jun has much lighter skin and her father was Caucasian rather than African-American. Appearance Jun is an attractive woman, she has a lean but well built body with the average height and weight as a young woman her age. She has ruby lips and very light tan skin and long black messy hair. She usual wears a yellow shirt with vertical orange stripes and a white skirt with long white boots. Background In both the manga and anime, Jun was ostracized for being biracial and was left in an orphanage after losing her parents. Eventually she met another orphan, Tetsuya and they became friends. Eventually, they were found by Kenzo Kabuto who adopted them both and trained them to defend themselves and pilot giant robots. Personality Similar to Sayaka Yumi, Jun is tomboyish and aggressive most of the time, occasionally shouting off or hitting people that annoy her (like Boss); but has shown some feminine qualities such as an interest in fashion. She has also shown compassion and caring feelings, especially to Tetsuya and Shiro. Jun is very mature and independent, realizing that she had to look after herself after everything she's been through including her troubled past as well as being sent on the sidelines by her guardian. However Jun is still conflicted by her past including the loss of her parents (of which she keeps a picture of them), the racial bigotry she suffered, and her feelings for Tetsuya; all of which were used against her courtesy of Hadias. Still Jun with help from her loved ones, manages to overcome them. Relationships Kabuto Family Jun has a deep amount of respect for Kenzo Kabuto as her adopted parent, though is not as close to him as Tetsuya is as Jun was treated as just a soldier and Tetsuya's accessory. She also bonded with Kenzo's son Shiro Kabuto, acting as an older sister for him, informing him to become independent and strong on his own rather than depend on everyone else. Tetsuya Tsurugi Jun has been together with Tetsuya since childhood, becoming his closest friend. Jun shows deeper romantic feelings for Tetsuya and is devoted faithfully to him. Often Jun tries to comfort and get closer to Tetsuya. Unfortunately, Tetsuya is more focused on fighting the Mycenae Empire and/or staying in Prof. Kabuto's favor than anything else, which often causes them to argue to the point where Jun calls him out for being wrong or acting dumb. Nevertheless, she would always try to help Tetsuya in any sort of problem. Boss Jun is rather annoyed with Boss and his attraction to her. She usually hits Boss whenever he does something dumb like having Bakarasu spy on her. Sayaka Yumi Jun met Sayaka after she came back to Japan. They bonded quickly over being in similar situations and fought together, becoming good friends. History Great Mazinger Jun appeared with Tetsuya when introducing themselves to Koji Kabuto and Sayaka. After they left Japan, Jun fought against the Mycenae Empire with Venus A alongside Tetsuya and Great Mazinger. In some episodes, Jun was confronted with her past in enemy attacks; but Tetsuya and her friends helped her get through it. Jun would even help Tetsuya fight against the Mycenae Empire's generals including the Great General of Darkness and Great Marshall of Hell. Mazinger Z: Infinity coming soon! Abilities Compared to Sayaka, Jun is much more physically trained in martial arts and piloting skills, having started since her childhood. She is able to hold herself in a fight all by herself, though sometimes she does need assistance (usually from Boss or Tetsuya). Jun's piloting skills are good enough to fly the Queen Star through hordes of enemies and effectively use the Venus A in combat. As a matter of fact, she was even able to destroy a Mycenae General. Gallery Juneono66.jpg|In a swimsuit Jbgf.png ,mm,.png l;.png Jun the supermodel.jpeg Jun.jpeg Hhmmmm.jpeg Jun must be angry.jpeg No... Stay with me.jpeg J.jpeg Hj.jpeg Hello Shiro.jpeg Beauty star.jpeg Beautiful Jun.jpg Honoo_jun_0001.jpg Honoo_jun_0003.jpg Category:Anime Characters Category:Science Fortress Laboratory Category:Photon Power Laboratory Category:Great Mazinger Characters Category:Grendizer Characters